Mangled Wings
by MrLRocks78
Summary: My shot at a bloody/gory fanfic. Raven and Dimentio are on patrol, when they hear a scream. Bursting into L's room, they find the masked man bleeding to death. Yes, Dimentio is OOC in this fanfic.


"I'd like to see L in an emo-fit," said Raven.

The forest girl was patrolling the perimeter of Castle Bleck at eight o'clock, accompanied by Dimentio. They were discussing Mr. L, and the many things that was written about him in fanfiction.

"I've heard of fanfictions like that," mused Dimentio, "but L has never actually gone into an 'emo-fit'. Well, at least to my extent of knowledge."

An owl took off into the night. Raven watched it flap off into the darkness before speaking. "When I first met him, he did kinda strike me as the emo kinda guy."

"We were kids then," muttered Dimentio. "I cannot believe you still remember."

"Aw, chill, Dimmy," said Raven. "I get bored, and renewing your memories is an awesome pasttime!"

"Yes... if one of your ancestors is the goddess of birds."

"Shut up."

They continued walking, Dimentio floating. As they made their way around the Castle, they passed Mr. L's room. Dimentio looked up, and a creepy, slightly evil smile flashed across his face. Raven - noticing it - asked him, "What's up?"

"Well," said Dimentio, "we're sure that Mimi has a diary. What about L?"

"L doesn't have a diary," scoffed Raven.

"It would be fun to find out, though," smirked Dimentio coaxingly.

"You're sick," muttered Raven. "You have mental issues."

"I confess. But on to the topic. Are you simply going to remain as stubborn as a pigeon who comes continuously back to peck at the crumbs of a stale sandwich in a schoolyard?"

That was enough. Raven's sash glowed, and she was a crow in seconds.

"Let's go," she said.

Dimentio levitated upwards, as silent as a cat, Raven perched on his shoulder. They landed neatly on Mr. L's balcony and peered inside.

"Ya think he's awake?" whispered Raven.

"I personally doubt it," replied Dimentio. "But it can't hurt to - "

"AAGH!"

The terrible, drawn-out scream alerted the two instantly. Dimentio teleported them inside. Raven jumped down. Got into a battle pose. The jester looked around the room. Located Mr. L, who was unconscious on his bed. Flew towards him. Threw off the covers. Gasped in shock.

Blood. Shockingly scarlet, dripping sickeningly, from the sheets. L was lying on the bed, bleeding from a gash in his side and two more on the side of his face. His wings looked mangled, and resembled bloody rags. His legs were half cut-open. His hands were covered in tiny cuts, and his right hand was bleeding severely.

"Freaking... heck..." whispered Dimentio, approaching the young winged man.

Raven immediately went into healing mode. She fluttered on to L's pillow, which was wet with blood from his mouth. She placed a wing on his head, and felt bruises and a cut, the hair around it sticky with blood. Her wing glowed bright gold, and sparks flew out of it. They surrounded Mr. L, and plunged themselves into the larger slashes. The wound slowly closed up, but every second passing meant another batch of blood was lost. Raven then set to work on the wings, brushing them with her own feathers and carefully lifting them up.

Lost for words, Dimentio stood back. Raven looked up, healing sparks flying from her eyes and into some smaller cuts. "Why aren't you helping?"

"I specialise in _destruction_," snapped Dimentio, but his eyes were wide with fright. "Not _reconstruction_."

The duo looked down at the young man. He was still covered in blood, but the slashes had gone, leaving only a few cuts. However, his wings didn't look any better.

"Get me some bandages," said Raven tersely.

Dimentio clicked his fingers immediately, and a roll of bandages appeared in his hand. He gave them to Raven, who nodded and used magic to bandage up Mr. L's wings. In a matter of seconds, the bandages were bloody and wet, but at least the bandages stemmed most of the blood flow.

"Is he going to be okay?" murmured Dimentio.

"I dunno," replied Raven in a low voice.

The duo looked at each other, each fearing the same thing, but none of them daring to speak it out loud.

* * *

_Author's Note: L does recover eventually, but I will not be posting it. You may formulate your own endings, but please inform me beforehand!_


End file.
